boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuo Kazumiya
|image1 = MitsuoKazumiya_novel.png |kanji = 数宮 三都雄 |kana = かずみや みつお |rōmaji = Kazumiya Mitsuo |ability = Baby Talk |species = MPLS |gender = Male |age = 17-18 |status = Deceased |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Gang of Six |occupation = Student |relatives = Unnamed Parents |novel_debut = Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora }} Mitsuo Kazumiya (数宮 三都雄, Kazumiya Mitsuo) is a character from Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora. Possessor of the ability Baby Talk (ベイビィ トーク, Beibī Tāku), he is an MPLS, a member of the Gang of Six, and a high-school student. Personality Despite being so tall, Mitsuo has a nice and casual personality, often cracking jokes and not emitting any of the hostility one might expect from a man of his build. Mitsuo is generally not very smart, leading his friends to make fun of him, but he can be strangely perceptive when it comes to what the other members of the Gang of Six feel, often being the first to realize whenever one of them feels down or has something on their mind. He tends to confuse his predictions of the future with memories of the past, this being the reason for the formation of the Gang. In the end, after appearing in front of Kouji Koumoto after his death, he explains that he believes the vagueness of his ability was so that he could save his friends without fear, realizing that if he knew the whole situation in detail ahead of time, he would be too afraid to give his life. Mitsuo believed that his life was meaningless for a long time, so doing something like saving his friends made him very happy, even though he lost his life in the process. Appearance Despite his young age, Mitsuo is a tall and well-built man, with short brown hair and a stubble on his chin. He is shown wearing casual clothing, like everyone else in the Gang, and is described as having a childish face, mismatched with the rest of his body. Background Mitsuo is the only one in the Gang of Six to not have any family or school troubles, leading a mostly normal life. When he was young, and first noticed his ability, Mitsuo foretold his uncle's death, making his family all mad at him. From then on, Mitsuo learned to not tell any of his predictions to anyone. Because his uncle was already sick by the time of Mitsuo's prediction, his family didn't figure anything out. Mitsuo was the reason of the Gang of Six's creation, as he called out to Kyouko Nanane and Kasumi Mikage, mistaking his memories of the future to those of the past. And so, after realizing of each other's powers, the three started hanging out, soon encountering the other members. Abilities *'Baby Talk' (ベイビィトーク, Beibī Tōku): Mitsuo's MPLS ability, capable of predicting the future through vague sensations and visions appearing in his mind. This is the weakest of the Gang's abilities, as it barely allows Mitsuo to form any coherent conclusions, only being of use complemented by the others' powers. It's noted in the novel that the ability could be the most useful one out of them all if it wasn't for the fact that Mitsuo's kind of an idiot. This is also why Kasumi Mikage believed that if anyone in the group was a traitor, he would be the most likely, as his ability is the easiest to fake. Because of how incoherent he sounds when describing his visions, the others named his ability "Baby Talk". Story Boogiepop in the Mirror Trivia *Mitsuo's last name, Kazumiya, means "shrine of destiny. *Mitsuo's first name is written with the characters for "three", "metropolis" and "masculine". *Baby Talk might be a reference to the song of the same name by Jan and Dean, released in 1959. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:MPLS Category:Gang of Six Category:Third Civilization Characters